


All About Location

by I am not sure I like this show (thisisnotanendorsement)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8804188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisnotanendorsement/pseuds/I%20am%20not%20sure%20I%20like%20this%20show
Summary: Kara has a suggestion for Mon-El's first apartment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a way to get my brain thinking in writing terms again (work pushed me way out of that mindset) and so I decided to try fluff. I was going to do something to continue the movie watching concept, but that went nowhere. This happened instead. I blame rewatching the Mon-El/Kara bits of the last two episodes.

* * *

“Mon-El? Is something wrong?” Kara asked, watching him with concern.

“Um...” He looked around, eyes wide like he couldn't take all of it in, even if the walls were blank, the room was empty, and the paint was bland. “Is this some sort of trick?”

“Why would it be a trick?”

“So many reasons that I can't even begin to name them,” Mon-El said, making her laugh. He shook his head. “You know I'm right, though. I don't have any money, the DEO still doesn't really trust me. You don't trust me. Alex doesn't trust me. Your friends would tell you this is a terrible idea. Or... how about the big one? This place is in your building. It's right next to yours.”

“I know,” she said, and he frowned at her. “What, you no longer like the idea of cozy adjoining cells?”

“No, I'm fine with it,” he said. “I just thought...”

Kara waited, but he didn't finish. “You thought... what, exactly?”

“That you wouldn't want them.”

It was her turn to frown. She didn't understand why he'd think that. They got along. She knew they had their differences, and sometimes he infuriated her, but she liked him. She knew he was better than he thought, better than he knew himself. He was a good person, and he'd changed. He was becoming a hero, even if he thought he wasn't.

“I think this should tell you that I do,” Kara said. She looked around the apartment. “The landlord doesn't even know they've left yet, and Winn said he'd create a background for you in order for you to get the lease—if you want it.”

“If I want it?” Mon-El asked. “Do you realize just how jealous everyone is of your apartment? No one says it, but they are. Just think about it—do they ever ask you over to their place? No. They all come here.”

“Well, maybe they can come visit you, too,” she said. “Seeing as how your apartment will soon be almost as good as mine.”

“Almost as good?”

She grinned. “Well, mine is practically perfect, and I have it decorated whereas you... may have to work a bit before you can afford to get it as nice as mine.”

“Oh. Is that a challenge?”

“Yes,” she said, “but I will help you go shopping for some of what you need to have a housewarming party.”

“Deal,” he said. “And you're coming over for a sleepover.”

“Excuse me?”

“Isn't that something people on earth do?” he asked, frowning. “I saw movies and jokes and I thought it might be nice. Since I won't have any furniture, we can use those bags on the floor. I'll get to experience another earth custom.”

“Deal,” she said, thinking she'd enjoy that a lot. “But we have to have potstickers.”

“Of course.”

“Though... you are going to need a job if you want to keep this place.”

“Always the lectures with you,” he said, shaking his head. “You can help me with the job hunting, too.”

“Sounds good,” she said. It sounded great, actually. She stood there, with him, and he looked at her, and she started to think that maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all and that she was about to say or do something she shouldn't when Mon-El cleared his throat.

“So,” he began, smiling, “what do you say we go talk to the landlord and make sure he lets us have our adjoining cells?”

“Absolutely.”


End file.
